


Summer Vacation

by Katt_Alexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accepting, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, planning their future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Alexx/pseuds/Katt_Alexx
Summary: A short one shot. Draco and Harry started dating during their 8th and final year at Hogwarts and are now preparing to face the future together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> *Characters do not belong to me, they belong to JKR... sadly*

Summer break had hit Hogwarts finally after a long year filled with actual studying- due to Hermione's insistence. Eighth year had come and gone quite quickly in Harry's opinion. But if you asked Ron, summer hadn't come soon enough. Though, of course, Ron happened to be dating someone who apparently prized school above her own life. While Harry dated someone who decided he was too smart for school again and only came back to appease his mother. He, unlike Hermione, decided to prize sneaking off and making out with Harry above studying.

Harry and Draco had made a decision at the beginning of the year to set aside their differences and try a shot at being friends. This novel idea shocked Ron and pleased Hermione, but eventually Ron and Draco settled on a grudging friendship and they bonded over teasing Harry. Of course, both Ron and Hermione have been ignorant that there had been feelings other than friendship blooming, and Harry and Draco liked it that way. They both could hang out whenever, Hermione and Ron never questioning it. In fact, Hermione constantly praised Harry on putting their tiffs in the past and creating inter-house friendships; never once did she ever assume he might be getting something more than a quidditch buddy out of it.

And as for Draco, his friends weren't so forgiving. Pansy took it upon herself to shout "Saint Potter~" in a high-pitched voice every time Draco left to see him: successfully allerting the entire eighth-year, Slytherin, dorms to Draco's endeavors and embarrassing him in the process. This embarrassment was partly due to the fact it would catch the whole dorms attention, but mostly because it had more meaning than just a dig. It was right after Christmas break and Pansy walked in on Harry teasing Draco about things he said in the past- hence the 'Saint Potter'- and then thoroughly snogging Draco.

Pansy had never let him live it down, and they stopped kissing in halls after that.

Blase was blissfully aware of the implications of Pansy's teasing though, and simply joined in the fun.

It was now a few hours to summer break though, and Draco and Harry decided it might be time to share their relationship status to Hermione and Ron, lest they start asking questions about why Draco was now living with Harry. But, after that their plans consisted of leaving to the beach for a few weeks to escape the press and reporters that were bound to come, if only for a couple more weeks.

As the final class of the day ended though both Harry and Draco had reached peak levels of nervousness.

"You ready?" Harry asked Draco, leaning over to him to whisper in his ear as they were packing their bags up to leave class. Despite Draco's nervousness, Harry's breath grazing his ear and neck didn't fail to make his skin prickle and send a shiver down his spine.

"Are you?" Draco got out while his mind wandered elsewhere.

"Well, as ready as I'll ever be I guess," Harry replied, reaching down and giving Draco's hand a squeeze. Draco squeezed back and looked up to give a small smile in response. The action didn't go unnoticed by Pansy who sat in the front row. Pansy was aware of what they were planning and prized herself on the fact that she was the first and only person to find out. And was even more happy over the fact that after it was revealed she'd have more gossip material.

The end-of-the-year feast went by in a blur and Draco, Pansy, and Blaise sat at the Gryffindor's table per Draco's request and despite the weird looks from the teachers' table.

"So is anyone going to tell me what it is that was so important that required both Pansy and Blaise to sit here as well. You know, like before desert ends?" Ron questioned after no one had talked for about twenty minutes. Pansy let out a scoff at that and looked down at her food. "Something funny Pansy" Ron shot back at her, accompanying it with a glare.

"Oh don't go getting upset," Pansy said rolling her eyes, "That wasn't meant for you, it was for them." She shot a look at Draco and Harry who sat defiantly staring at their plates and had been very quiet.

After a couple minutes of that Harry let out a sigh and Draco turned to look at him.

"I guess we can't put off the inevitable huh...." Harry said trailing off and looking down at his plate again as if it held the answers. When it seemed like he wasn't going to be continuing that sentence, Pansy let out another scoff and rolled her eyes turning to Ron and Hermione.

"For goodness sakes, it's not that hard," Pansy said growing annoyed, and before Ron could even express his confusion, "They're dating," she continued.

The shock was evident on everyone's face, including some of the people around the group, but before anyone could say anything Draco looked up and glared at Pansy.

"Wha-! That was not your place to tell!"

"Well you two obviously weren't going to say something and the tension was getting annoying!" Pansy replied crossing her arms and chuckling at Draco's flabbergasted look.

"Wait," Ron said holding up his hands and looking at the pair, who at this time had managed to grab the attention of most of the Gryffindor table and a few students from other tables, "you're dating?!"

"Yes, Ron," Pansy replied as Draco continued to glare at her, "that's what I said."

"Well, when you think about it..... it was pretty obvious I guess," Hermione finally said looking over at Harry who at this finally started to look up and over at Hermione and Ron.

"It was?" Harry finally asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, I mean you were always sneaking off to hang out with him. Not to mention how late you two would stay out..." Hermione replied.

"What?! No no no-," Ron finally burst out, successfully dragging over the eyes of just about everyone else in the dining hall.

"Relax Ron, you're not the one dating Draco," Hermione replied, cutting him off.

"But it's Malfoy!"

"Draco. We both agreed to call him that," Hermione shot Ron a reproachful look, "and you have no place to criticize, Harry can date whoever he chooses." While Ron continued sputtering she turned to look at Harry, "Thanks for letting us know, even if you didn't actually tell us, but you know what I mean. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied giving her a small smile. Draco followed his lead and stopped glaring at Pansy to shoot Hermione a small smile of her own. 

That was all it took for their friends to understand- and for the entire school to know- and Draco and Harry finally let their nerves turn into excitement over the next few weeks they had planned. The train ride home was over faster than they expected and next thing they knew Harry and Draco were standing on a beach hand in hand.

"Wow, I can't believe school is finally over," Harry said gazing down at the water which rolled over their toes as the tide came in.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco sighed, giving Harry's hand a slight squeeze trying to express his nervousness of what is to come for them.

"I don't know, but I suppose it's best to just focus on the present right now, and figure the rest out as it comes. Right now let's just enjoy our vacation," Harry said, and then turned to Draco giving a devious smirk, "and on that note..."

Before Draco could question him, Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and dunked him in the water.

"What the heck?!" Draco shouted when he came up for air, "You ruined my hair!" Draci continued complaining but slowly stopped and burst out laughing himself when he saw Harry doubled over in laughter.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Draco said when they both calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry replied, grabbing Draco around the waist and pulling him closer and pressing a light kiss to Draco's lips


End file.
